Return of War
by spiritraven
Summary: A new Prophecy this time it's all about Xander. BTVSXena Slash XanderAres. Chapter Two fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Return of War By: Spiritraven 

**Warnings: Slash and maybe some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Xena. **

Author's Note: This idea has been in my head for awhile now begging to be written.

**Chapter One:**

Xander watched as Buffy flirted with Angel sitting on his lap making him sick. He couldn't understand what she saw in him it was like she forgot what Angel was a vampire. Yeah, Angel might have a soul now, but that doesn't mean he is of the good. Too bad Buffy didn't see it that way. Xander might have liked Angel if he didn't blame everything on Angelus forgetting that Angelus is a part of him and he needed to take part of the blame. Angel was a vampire and he was still dangerous. Xander was the Zeppo and no one listened to him or even talked to him unless it was too send him on a donut run. He was tired of feeling unless, but hey what can he do. Xander didn't want to lose his friends.

"Hey Xander, can you get us a pizza?" Buffy asked not looking up from her boyfriend. "Getting kind of hungry here."

"Yeah, and something to drink." Willow looked up from the book she was reading and smiled briefly before getting back to her researching.

"Sure thing, guys." Xander forced the normal silly grin on his face. They never even notice it was forced. "The Xan-man to the rescue."

"Oh, and a coffee if you would Xander." Giles handed the boy some money. "Thank you."

"Sure thing, G-man." Xander said with false cheer.

"Don't call me that." Giles glared at the teen.

Strife followed Alexander quietly as he walked from the library. He has been watching the boy since he was born knowing he was the one that will awaken Ares from the Twilight. Strife was given back his life after the Twilight and sent to Earth by Hades to watch out for the Chosen. He knew the minute Alexander was born that he would be the one. It was Strife that gave the thought to the mother to name her son Alexander, Protector of Man. The time was near and so the return of the God of War is at hand. Strife really didn't care about the other Gods except for Cupid, but he knew Ares would awaken his son. Xena made such a mess of things and now the world was in chaos with only those jerks that call themselves the Powers that Be watching over things. Strife knew the Gods were needed more now then ever before.

Alexander will be the one to bring about a new age and Strife couldn't wait, which is why he protected the mortal. He did wonder why the boy put up with his so-called friends. They treated the boy like a slave and he could be so much more and Strife planned to make sure that happened.

"It's kinda dangerous being out this late kid." Strife stepped out in front of the human. "You should be at home where it's all nice and safe."

Xander stepped back when he saw the strange man with spiky black hair and dressed completely in leather. The guy looked like he belonged in the 1980's. This guy had to be a demon there was no way he could be normal not with that look in his eyes. "Yeah, that's why I'm about to head home." Xander tried to step around the guy only to have him block the way.

"It's time, Alexander." Strife gave an insane giggle scaring the daylights out of Xander. "Time to awaken your God."

Okay now Xander was really scared. "Man, I don't know what you're talking about."

Strife knew he was scaring Alexander, but some things can't be helped. "You're special kid."

"What do you mean?" Xander stopped moving backwards. "How do you know me?"

Strife grinned grabbed the mortal and flashed out. Hades would be able to explain a lot better then him.

Hades was sitting on his throne when his great nephew along with the human Alexander appeared before him. He could see the fear in the teen's eyes and knew he needed to say something.

"There is nothing to fear Alexander everything is just fine." Hades stood up walking over to them. "Do not be afraid."

Xander was scared and looked around. "Where am I?"

"The Underworld." Hades placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "I am Hades and the idiot next to you is Strife, God of Mischief."

Now Xander knew he had to have lost his mind. This guy just said he was God of the Dead and the other guy was also a God. "Okay, God of Dead people, why am I here?"

Hades smiled; Alexander was trying to hide his fear it was cute in a way. "I am the Ruler of the Underworld, I am not the God of the Dead. That is someone else young one."

"Yeah, Thanatos wouldn't like it much if Hades tried to take his job." Strife leaned against the stone wall keeping his eyes on Alexander and Hades.

"Why am I here?" Xander wasn't scared even though he knew he should be. There was no way Buffy or the others could get to him here in the Underworld.

Hades took a sit back on his throne and waved his hand making two chairs appear in front of him. "Sit both of you and I'll tell you about the Prophecy made by the Fates before they fell into the Twilight."

Xander sat down next to Strife wondering why they believe he had something to do with this prophecy. It was always about Buffy not him. He wasn't special like Buffy, Willow, Oz, or even Angel. Giles was the Watcher, but Xander was only the Zeppo. "I think you got the wrong Scooby."

"No, Alexander you are the right one." Hades smiled softly which wasn't like him at all. Strife was freaked out. "You have the blood of the innocent one in your veins."

"Joxer." Strife remembered the follower of Xena. Joxer was one of Ares even though he followed Xena and was very loyal to his God. In the end when the Way came Joxer gave his life to protect Ares.

"Who's Joxer?" The name sounded very familiar to Xander, he couldn't place where he heard it from before.

Strife told Alexander all about Joxer the Mighty and the life he lead right up to his death by Xena his so-called friend only because he followed a God she hated more then anything. "You remind me of Joxy. You have the same heart he once had."

"Like Joxer your mother was a follower of Ares even though not many worship the Greek Gods as we were known as." Hades hated how the humans forgot about them like they were nothing only legends of old. "When you were born your mother pledged you to Ares."

"The first child to be pledged to one of us in over two thousand years." Strife admitted. "That's why ya special."

"You can awaken my nephew, Alexander." Hades couldn't wait for Ares to become King of the Gods and unseal Olympus only then could Hades travel the worlds at will. As much as he loved his kingdom Hades missed Olympus.

"You want me to wake up the God of War?" Xander asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, it's your destiny." Hades said simply.

There was no way Xander was going to wake up the God of War. They had enough big bads out there without him bringing a God into the mix. Buffy would kill him if she learned about this. "Nah, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Listen to me Xander." Hades voice was very serious. "The Powers don't care what happens to you or the Earth. The Gods do as we get our powers from the people. A great evil will return and the Slayer will not even be able to stop Dahak."

Strife snorted. "Hercules had a hard time sending that bastard where he belonged."

"This Dahak guy is bad?" Xander had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Dahak scares tha shit outta me, Alexander." Strife admitted with a giggle. "And I'm a God."

"Ares has to be awaken, Alexander." Hades couldn't force the child it wouldn't solve anything. "Research Ares and the rest of the Gods. Strife will return in three days."

"You're giving me a choice?" Xander didn't know if he should trust Hades.

"Yes, you will not be forced. It won't work that way you have to be willing." Hades knew that much for a fact. "Strife return Xander to where he was before you brought him here."

Strife nodded placed a hand on Xander's shoulder and flashed them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

After school the next day Xander made his way to the library glad to see the only one there was Giles. He really didn't want to deal with questions from Willow or Buffy.

"Hey, Giles can you help me." Xander asked keeping a smile on his face. "I need some books on the Greek Gods especially the God of War."

Giles looked up from the book he was reading on old Prophecies. "Why do you want books on the Olympians, Xander?"

"Doing a report for class." Xander lied hoping Giles wouldn't find out the truth. He couldn't let the Watcher know that he was thinking about awaking up Ares from the Twilight. Xander had a feeling that wouldn't go well. "I decided on the Greek Gods."

"I see." Giles went over to one of the book selves in the back of the library. "There are a few books on Ares and the Greek Gods." Giles took down two and handed them to Xander. "These should have the information you might need."

"Anything on the Twilight of the Gods and the Way." Xander also wanted to ask about Dahak, but decided Giles would really be suspicious.

Giles looked over at Xander with narrowed eyes. Not many people ask about the Twilight or even knew what it was. Most believe the Gods were only legends that even the Watcher's Council didn't believe. He knew better having called on the Gods when he needed help. Giles was a follower of Hades and has been since he was a teen. "And why do you want information on the Twilight, Xander."

'Let it go, Rupert." Giles heard a strong voice in his head and knew at once whom it belonged too.

'Lord Hades?' Giles didn't take his eyes off of Xander.

'Help the boy, Rupert, everything will be known soon. Trust me on this.' Hades left the Watcher's mind knowing his Priest would do as he was told.

Giles trusted his God more then he did anyone else. Something was going on and he had a feeling Xander was going to be right in the middle of it all. "Very well, I have a book that will have all the information you want." It was a book that was given to him by Hades himself. His great-nephew Strife, God of Mischief delivered it himself.

Xander followed Giles to the place he kept all of the dangerous and important books. No one was allowed back here unless they have his go ahead, which didn't happen often. He watched as Giles brought down a thick old book and sat it down on the table. "Be careful with this it's very old and special to me."

"Yeah, I'll be careful." Xander sat down and placed the other books on the side opening the one Giles sat down first. It was all written in Greek, but lucky for him all the research parties thought him how to read several old languages. Giles left him going back to his office.

Xander found out that the Twilight was suppose to save the Gods from dying and that Zeus gave his life to protect the others, as did Hera. In the end it was Hercules that stood up against Xena. Even if Hercules didn't get along with his family they were still his family. Ares, God of War was different from the other Gods. He loved his children above all else and hated his brother Hercules because his father Zeus treated the demi god like he was everything and Ares like he was nothing. Xander sat the book down he still had two days to make his choice.

"Is something wrong, Xander?" Giles came back to check on Xander and saw the sad look on the boy's face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Xander gave the Watcher a small smile.

"Xander we live on a Hellmouth. There is nothing you can see that will surprise me." Giles sat down across from Xander. His instincts were telling him this had something to do with the Gods.

"IwaskidnappedbyStrifewhoisagodandtakentoHadeswhoistheRuleroftheUnderworldtheywantmetowakeupAresGodofWarfromtheTwilight." Xander took a deep breath after he got that entire story out.

Giles had no idea what the boy was trying to till him. "Can you repeat that only slower, Xander?"

"I said that I was kidnapped by Strife the God of Mischief and taken to Hades the King of the Underworld." Xander stopped when he saw no reaction from Giles. "They want me to wake Ares the God of War from something called the Twilight. I was given three days to find out if I want to wake him up or not."

"I see." So that was why Hades wanted him to leave Xander alone. "And you don't know what to do?"

"You believe me?" Xander smiled maybe Giles can give him some advice.

"Of course I am a Priest of Hades." Giles admitted, no one knew that part of his life expect for Ethan.

Okay, that was knew no one that part of Giles life. Xander was glad the Watcher trusted him enough to tell him. "Can you help me?"

"Yes, I can answer any question that you have." Giles smiled at Xander.

"Tell me all you know about Ares." Xander turned serious a look Giles doesn't see on the boy often.

"Ares isn't the monster some people like to make him out to be." Giles remembering some of the stories told to him by Strife and Hades. "He cared for his family and loved his children more then anything even Xena who was the one that turned against him in the end."

"Should I wake him then?" Xander asked not wanting to make mistake, but something told him he needed to wake the God of War.

"We need a God of War more now then ever before Xander not only because of the human wars, but because of the demon wars." Giles explained how many of the wars that happened wouldn't have if Ares were around. "Of course it's your choice."

Xander nodded then yelled. "Strife."

The God of Mischief appeared in black sparks. "No need to yell Xan."

"Sorry, Strife." Xander smiled in apology. "I've made my choice."

"And?" Strife already knew Xander's choice, but wanted to hear the boy say it out loud.

"I will wake up your Uncle." Xander hoped he wasn't making a bad choice.

Strife held out his hand. "Come on then we have to go to Olympus and to the Hall of War." Strife looked over at Giles. "I'll return him safely Ripper."

"Be sure that you do." Giles said as Strife and Xander disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Still need a beta. Chapter Three 

Okay, the God of War loved weapons and black leather way too much. Xander thought as he appeared in the Temple of War with Strife. The God of War laid on a massive bed covered in black silk. Even in a deep sleep Ares was a sight to behold. Xander walked slowly to the bed afraid that the God would wake up and slice him to tiny little bits with a dull sword.

"Ain't nothing to worry over Xan, Unc ain't going to waken unless it's by you." Strife stood at Xander's side looking down at his uncle. "You have to wake him, he's needed now more then ever."

Xander heard the love in Strife's voice something he didn't expect from the God of Mischief. "You two are real close aren't you?"

"Yeah, Unc raised me since I was a pup." Strife smiled warmly as he remembered. "No one cared about me not even my own ma just Unc."

"I can see why you want him back." Xander didn't have anyone anymore not even Willow, but he understood she had her own life as did Buffy. He could only hope that one day he would have someone to care for him deeply like Strife did for his Uncle. "So how am I suppose to wake him?"

Strife shrugged his leather-covered shoulders. "Don't know."

"You don't know?" Xander couldn't believe this. How was he suppose to wake up the God of War if no one knew how? "Because I'm going to tell you now. I am not going to kiss him like they do in Sleeping Beauty. I will not kiss a man no way no how."

"Who said you had to kiss him, Xan?" Strife giggled, Xander was hiding in a big closet it would seem.

Xander blushed and started to shake Ares by the shoulder. "Come on man wake up."

"Ah, yeah that's going to work." Strife shook his head in disgust. "Can't you think of something better then that, Xan?"

"I don't know maybe there is a magic spell or something I have to use." Xander ran a hand through his hair not knowing what to do next.

"Maybe you should try that kissing thing just to see if it works." Strife smiled, glad that he thought of something that might help. "It worked in that Fairy Tale."

"I am not going to kiss your uncle, Strife." Xander glared at the God, there was no way he was going to kiss another way. He didn't like men; no, no, no, he liked girls. Yep, girls always had and always well. "I think of something." Xander wondered if pouring water over the God would work.

Strife wondered how Xander would be able to wake Ares up. Hades said he was the only one, but the boy didn't know what to do. It was starting to look hopeless. "Maybe we should head back to Hades and ask him what to do?"

"Nah, I got it." Xander sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the face of the God of War. He was handsome and had that whole leather thing going on. There was a sword hanging above his bed. Xander stood up and took the sword of the wall. It was calling to him.

"Hey, don't touch that." Strife was worried that the Sword of War would strike Xander down, but nothing happened.

Xander ignored the God and stared at the sword. There was something different about this weapon it was like it was trying to tell him something. Strife watched afraid for the human when he started to glow the sword was doing something to him. "Ah, man Hades is going to kill me if something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Strife." Xander smiled, he knew what to do now. The sword told him everything. "Can you leave for awhile. I need to do this on my own."

Strife wasn't so sure about that still worried the Sword of War would do something to hurt Xander. "You sure."

"Yeah, the sword only wants its master back it won't hurt me." Xander smiled at the God of Mischief. "You have to do this Strife if you want your uncle back." Strife didn't like it at all, but he left the temple to look around Olympus.

"It's just you and I now." Xander said looking down at the sleeping God. He used the sword and sliced opened his palm watching as the blood poured on the ground below. "It's now or never."

Xander the Sword of War on the God's chest making sure his hands were holding the hilt. He used his blood and coating the blade and watched it glow. "I Alexander chosen by the Fates demand Ares, God of War to awaken and take his place as King of the Gods."

"It's about time." Xander jumped back as the God of War sat up with a smirk on his face. "I wondering when you would figure out how to awaken me, Alexander."

"The sword told me." Now that it was over he was nervous about being around this God. "Why was I chosen?"

"You are the same blood and heart as Joxer." Ares answered standing up feeling great knowing he was awake and could awaken the others. He studied Alexander seeing how much like Joxer he was. "Joxer was one of my followers. He wasn't a great fighter, but his prayer gave me more power then any cold blooded War Lord."

"I guess I go and find Strife to take me back." Xander kept himself from jumping back when Ares stepped closer to him. He wasn't going to show fear.

Ares narrowed his eyes in displeauser. He already lost Joxer because of the Way and Xena. He was not going to lose this follower. "Strife can wait."

"I need to get home." Xander had a bad feeling in his gut. "May I leave?"

"No, at least not now." Ares called Strife to him forcefully.

Strife appeared in the temple falling on his butt looking at his Uncle. "Good to see ya awake, Unc."

"I want you to tell Hades and his Priest that Alexander will keep me company for a short time." Ares ordered his nephew. "There is much to do here on Olympus and I want him here."

Strife nodded hoping Ripper wouldn't rip off his balls if something happen to the boy he loved as his son, but if he didn't do it then Ares would do more then rip off his balls. "Sorry, Xander." He flashed out of the Temple of War.

Xander couldn't believe this he helped to awaken the God and now he couldn't leave. "I have to get back to my friends."

"You will stay here." Ares was amused by the anger in the human's eyes. "I a God and I'm bigger then you so you'll do what I say."

"You have no right." Xander screamed, God or no God he wasn't going to be treated like this.

Ares laughed, he was enjoying this the way the human stood up to him knowing he could be killed. Ares respected that in anyone, hell not many Gods were able to stand up to him. "Listen to me Alexander, you are my Champion and I need you here with me. Once we're finish I'll take you to see your friends."

"You need me?" Xander didn't know if he could trust this God. "And I can go home later."

"My word as God of War." Ares promised and he would keep his promise. "So what do you say?"

Xander sighed, he wasn't going to win this one. "Alright I'll help."

"Good." Ares grabbed Xander pulling him into his arms. "We have a lot to do kid." With that they disappeared in flash of black sparks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Xander held on to Ares to keep from falling when they arrived to wherever the God of War brought them too. He had to keep himself from throwing up what was in his stomach. "Couldn't you have warned me before you did that?"

"Sorry, kid." Ares smirked; he had both arms around his Champion and pulled him closer to his body. "Next time I'll warn you."

"It's good to see you nephew." Hades stepped from the shadows with Strife at his side. "However why hadn't you return Alexander to his friends. My Priest is worried over the boy."

Ares glared at his uncle. "The boy is mine and I'll return him when I see fit."

"Hey!" Xander pulled back from the God of War his face red with anger. "I don't belong to anyone."

"You are mine." Ares was an ass Xander decided then and there. "You are my follower and you have my mark."

Xander sighed running a hand through his hair. "Ares, I want to go home."

"You need to remember nephew that you can't own a person's soul." Will Hades could, but that was different since he was the Lord of the Underworld. "Why are you here, Ares?"

"We need to awaken the others." Ares grabbed the mortal by his arm. Alexander needed to learn his place. "I need your help."

Hades rolled his eyes seeing that his nephew hadn't changed a bit even after sleeping all those years away. "Ares, perhaps you need to calm down your Champion first before you try anything else."

Xander was pulling at his arm trying to get free from the new King of Gods. "Let me go you jerk."

"This is getting on my nerves." Ares growled pulling Xander into his arms. "Stop acting like a child."

"Ares that's enough." Hades snapped coldly. "Let Alexander go."

Ares snarled at his uncle. "You have nerve telling me what to do Hades. You seem to forget I'm the King of Gods."

"And you seem to forget that I am the Ruler of this place." Hades wouldn't stand for Ares to challenge him in his own realm.

"Come on guys." Strife stepped in between the more powerful Gods. "Don't ya think that's enough? You're scaring Xan."

Ares looked at his follower and saw the fear in Alexander's eyes. Fear he was trying to hide. He let go of his arm. "I didn't mean to scare you, Alexander."

"I can understand that you're a God and all, but I won't be owned like some slave." Xander stood face to face with Ares. "I woke you up and like G-man taught me I have to face up with my responsibilities. I help you all I can, but you won't own me. This isn't ancient Greece."

"Listen to him Ares." Hades smiled at the young man. Ripper was right about the young man. The boy was indeed special.

Ares hated to be told what to do however he knew if could lose Alexander if he didn't listen. "I'll learn about this new time as long as you stay at my side. As my Champion not a slave."

Xander smiled, he still didn't trust the God, but was willing to give him a chance. "How about we go to Earth I would like to see my friends."

"Why don't you return to Olympus and rest." Hades broke in quickly. "Allow me to warn Ripper so he my speak to the others."

That was a wise idea. "Alright until tomorrow then uncle." Ares took Alexander back in his arms and disappeared in a flash of black sparks.

Strife turned to look at his great uncle. "Do ya think that was such a good idea? To send Xander with unc knowing the way he is."

"Alexander will be fine, Strife." Hades climbed up the stone stairs up to his throne. He sat down a smile still on his face. "I need you to bring Ripper to me."

"Why won't you go to him?" Now that Olympus wasn't sealed the Lord of the Underworld was allowed to leave at will.

"Do as you're told Strife." Hades waved the God of Mischief away with his hand. Oh, he knew that he was allowed to leave the Underworld, but he didn't want to just yet. For one Hades never was much for the human realm he preferred to stay in his own.

Strife would never understand Hades, he thought as he disappeared in a flash of sparks like Ares done before him.

Giles was relieved when Buffy, Willow, Oz and Angel left the library. He picked up the books that were left on the table and placed them in their rightful place. "So it's done, Strife?"

"Yeah, Ares is awake." Strife was leaning on a table with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hades wants to see you."

Giles nodded, he went up to Strife and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then lets not keep him waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Strife dropped Giles off in Hades' throne room then returned to Olympus to see how his uncle and Xander were getting along with each other. Giles smirked and climbed into Hades' lap giving the Lord of the Underworld a thorough kiss,it had been almost a year since he had last seen his lover. Hades found Ripper after he and his friends summoned that demon,he could see how smart the boy was and how powerful he would become, it was then the God decided to make Ripper his Priest. He sent Strife first, knowing both would get along fine because of their mutual love of causing trouble. It took Hades three months, but he finally talked Ripper into becoming his Priest and a Watcher. Hades wanted someone in the Watcher's Council to spy for him,the Council was trouble and he did not trust them, they killed so many young girls when they didn't have to die. Ripper was the perfect spy and he was able to fool the Council when it was needed. Two years later Ripper became his lover. It pained the God to be away from Ripper for the year, but it had to be done, Hades had too much to do in the Underworld. When the Slayer moved to Sunnydale he sent Strife to make sure Ripper would be the one to become her Watcher so he could keep an eye on Alexander.

"Xander returned to Olympus with Lord Ares?" Giles asked, a very Ripper like smirk on his face. He was his real self when around Hades and Strife,Giles acted the stuffy Watcher to fool Buffy and the others.

"Yes, Alexander will not be returning to Sunnydale anytime soon." Hades wrapped an arm around the mortal's waist. "Ares is very protective of those he considers his."

"What should I tell the boy's friends, Hades?" Ripper didn't like the Slayer, she complained most of time, even during training, preferring to shop or go out with her friends. It was only because of Xander and Hades that he put up with her,what the boy saw in Buffy he would never know.

Hades' smirk was pure evil. "The truth, and do have Strife with you, he has always wanted to meet the Slayer."

Giles chuckled picturing in his mind some of the pranks Strife could play on the Slayer and the rest of the gang. Hopefully a rather cruel one on the vampire, all that brooding annoyed him. "I will call a meeting my Lord and have Strife attend also."

"I'll return you to the library." Hades planned to spend more time with his love and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Giles called the meeting while Hades contacted Strife to come to the Scooby meeting. Strife arrived with Ares. The new King of the Gods had placed Xander in a deep sleep, not to awaken until Ares allowed him too. Giles was rather surprised to see the God of War and Sky and new King of the Gods. Hades wasn't surprised at all, he figured that his nephew would show up.

"I wanted to meet Alexander's friends." Ares sat in a chair and placed his feet on the table with a smirk.

"They should be arriving soon." Giles said just as Buffy and Angel entered, followed by Willow and Oz. "Never mind, here they are."

"Um, Giles what's going on?" Buffy asked looking at the oddly dressed men. (I think oddly sounds just a tad better than funny.)

"They are very important people Buffy, as soon as everyone takes a seat I will explain." Giles knew his Slayer was going to be troublehe could only hope Ares or Strife wouldn't kill her. After everyone took a seat Giles began to introduce everyone. "Buffy, Angel, Oz, and Willow I would like you to meet the Gods of Olympus." He had a wide smirk on his face as did Strife and Ares.

Buffy was worried about her Watcher, wondering if maybe he lost his mind at last. "Giles, the Gods no longer exist."

"I assure you Slayer, we very much do exist." Hades could understand why his lover didn't care for the Slayer,she was too annoying. "I am Hades."

"Lord of the Underworld." Willow's green eyes widened making her look like a lost kitten. "Oh my God."

Ares smirked. "You called." Strife giggled. "I am Ares, God of War and King of the Gods. The laughing monkey behind me is my nephew Strife, God of Mischief."

"Zeus is King of the Gods." Angel could feel the power coming from these so-called 'Gods', but didn't know if he believed them or not.

"My brother is gone, his son has taken his place and you can thank Alexander for that." Hades watched as the witch's eyes filled with worry and the Slayer's with rage. Now he will learn who was loyal to the boy and who wasn't.

"Xander! What have you done with Xander?" Willow glared at the men not caring if they were Gods or not. Nobody hurts her Xander and gets away with it.

"Calm down little witch." Ares smiled, he was glad to learn this female was so loyal to his boy. As long as she wouldn't try to take his Alexander away then he would watch over her. "Alexander is fine, he is at my temple resting. You will see him soon."

Willow calmed down knowing there wasn't much she could do against a God. "Promise?"

"Of course, I will go with you." Giles smiled at the redhead. "Ares and Hades can be trusted."

"What about me, Ripper?" Strife pouted. "Are you saying I can't be trusted?"

"As a God of Mischief, I don't think so." Willow smiled at the younger God. "Something tells me not very many people trust you."

Strife's grin was insane. "You're right."

"When can we see Xander?" Angel asked, he might not like the boy, but the boy was a friend to the love of his life.

Ares glared at the vampire. "I said Willow may see Xander along with Ripper and her boyfriend. You and stupid blonde over there will stay like good little mortals and watch over the Hellmouth."

"Hey! I'm not stupid." Buffy was red in the face. Who did this guy think he was?"

"Ares, God of War." Ares laughed, when the Slayer snarled at him.

"Stay out of my mind!" Buffy yelled, not caring that she was yelling at a God, and one as dangerous as the God of War was at that.

"We better check up on Alexander." Hades told his nephew trying to keep him from throwing a fireball at the blonde.

"Ah, yes, I do miss my boy." Ares grinned nastily when Buffy glared at him. He stood up and touched both Oz and Willow on the shoulders. "See you later, blondie." They disappeared.

"Ah!" Buffy turned around to face Giles only to see he was gone along with the other two Gods. "Ahhh!"


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Return of War 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Warnings: Slash and maybe some violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Chapter Six:**

Ares left Strife in the throne room with his guests while he went to his bedroom to wake up Alexander. The young mortal laid on his back his arms spread wide on the silk covered bed. He only wore a pair of boxers with dancing blue lizards holding beer bottles. Ares chuckled at the sight and still felt his blood rush to his groin, he was turned on by the nearly naked boy laid out on his bed boxers or not. Ares ran a hand through his black hair trying to control his lust this wasn't the time for that not with Alexander's friends waiting for them in the temple. Ares crossed the rest of the way to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Alexander's clothes were tossed around the bedroom. The God of War hated what the boy wore he would look so much better in silk or leather. He waved his hand over the mortal's body then smirked very pleased with himself. Alexander now wore a deep red silk shirt and black leather pants with a pair of black lace up boots. Ares was pleased with himself with the way Alexander looked in his new clothes. So much better then what he used to dress up in. He snapped his fingers and watched evilly as the old clothes burned to ashes. Now it was time for him to wake up Xander knowing his friends wouldn't wait forever and he really didn't want them wondering around his temple. Ares released the spell that kept the mortal asleep and watched as the beautiful brown eyes opened. He wanted to bend down and places a kiss on the sweetest lips he had ever seen, but knew Alexander wouldn't take it well. He would need to wait.

Xander groaned and sat up his body still felt tired and he frowned when he felt fabric rubbing against his skin. He was sure he took off his clothes when he lies down to take a nap. Xander eyes went wide when he saw what he was wearing and turned to glare at Ares whom was grinning at him. "Where are my real clothes?"

"I burned them." Ares crossed his arms over his chest grinning at Xander. "You look good in black leather."

Xander did everything to keep from blushing. He knew Ares wanted him in that way, but he wasn't going to give in because he liked women. At least Xander kept on telling himself that. "I like to pick my own clothes."

"You can pick your own clothes when you gain some fashion sense." Ares flinched when he noticed how much like 'Dite' he sounded.

Xander chuckled at the look of horror on Ares face. "You so sounded like a girl."

"You're friends are waiting for you in the throne room." Ares said quickly.

"Willow, Buffy, and Giles are here?" Xander's eyes lit up at the mention of his friends. He missed them and was glad they were here they had much to talk about.

"Willow, Oz, and Ripper are here Xander. The Slayer and her pet vampire aren't here." Ares wasn't planning on letting his mortal anywhere near that Slayer or vampire. He didn't trust them, but there was nothing he could do to them since she was a chosen. Ares was really going to need a new God of Vampires to control both vampires and slayers. Both needed to lead and controlled and he didn't have the time or the patience to do it himself.

"I see." Xander would talk with Giles and find out why Buffy didn't come. "Why didn't Buffy come?"

"The Slayer doesn't really care for you Alexander and I don't want her or her pet vampire anywhere near you." Ares told the boy the truth knowing if he lied and Alexander found out there would be trouble. "If you still want to see her I can take you to Sunnydale, but I will not have her here on Olympus."

"No, that's okay." Xander was saddened at not seeing Buffy still seeing her as one of his best friends. He knew she only saw him as the Zeppo and nothing more and it hurt. "Can I see the others now?"

"Yes, they're waiting for you." Ares held out his hand to Xander, whom took it with a small smile on his face.

It was strange seeing Giles sitting in the lap of the Lord of the Underworld sucking each other's faces. Xander just stared not knowing what to do with Ares smirking behind him. Willow having already gotten used to Giles and the God being a couple went up to her best friend and gave him a big hug. "You'll get used to it."

"Giles is gay?" Xander could only blink. "Giles is gay and is Hades' boyfriend?"

Hades pulled back from Giles and grinned at the young mortals with a naughty smile. "I'm a little to old to have a boyfriend Xander, Ripper is my lover."

"Too much info man." There were some things that Xander just didn't want to know and Giles love life was one of them. Giles was the father he never had at home and learning that Giles was gay and the lover of a God was going to take some getting used too. "Are you happy, G-man?"

Giles grinned and leaned against the chest of his beloved glad that Xander was taking this entire thing well. "Yes, Xander I'm very happy." He mocked glared at the boy. "And don't call me G-man."

"So you woke up the God of War." Willow wondered why so many weird things always happened around Xander. "When can you come home I know Buffy is worried."

Ares snorted then grinned when the Willow glared at him over Xander's shoulder. It was time for her and the others to learn his plans about Xander. "I'm afraid Alexander isn't going anywhere Witch."

Willow turned a worried glaze at Xander. "What does he mean, Xander?"

"I'm Ares' Champion and I promised to stay with him." There was no way out of it now. That and Xander did want to get stronger. "Don't worry Willow I'll be able to visit or you can come here."

"I need Alexander to help me awaken the other Gods." Ares tried already to awaken his family with no luck. The boy was the key he just had to find out how to use Alexander to wake them up.

Hades was also confused because he believed that once Ares was awakened then he would know how to wake up the others. It would seem that wasn't the case and he was very worried. The others had to awaken and soon before the Powers try something. "Have you tried to awaken them, Ares?"

"Yes, with no luck at all." Ares took his seat on his throne pulling Xander with him to set on his lap. "You have any ideas?"

"Perhaps the Powers are keeping the others from waking." It was an idea and the only one Giles could come up with.

Hades narrowed his eyes at that thought, there could be no way for the Powers that Be to keep his family asleep. No, it had to be something else, the Powers weren't powerful enough to keep the Olympians asleep. "No, that can't be it."

"Research?" Willow asked a grin on her face, she loved to research unlike her friend. Xander groaned at the thought of a long night with his nose in a book. So not fun with the researching.

Ares chuckled at the look on his mortal's face, he didn't like his friend's idea of researching. "Surely we can find something in the Hall of Knowledge."

"Hall of Knowledge?" Willow was almost drooling pictures the library of the Gods. They would have anything you ever wanted to know in that temple.

Hades could see the girl's hunger for more knowledge, she was a lot like his lover and Priest. Giles loved visiting his library whenever he visited in the Underworld. "Strife would you show Willow to the library."

"Yeah, sure." Strife shrugged he didn't have anything else to do right now and he really wanted his Cupid back. He missed his lover something mad. "Come on Red."

Willow almost squealed in excitement as she grabbed both Oz and Xander by the arm and pulling them with her to the library. Xander groaned, but followed knowing there was no getting away from Willow when she had that look on her face. Hades, Giles, and Ares watched with amusement as they left the Hall of War. Once they were gone Hades turned to face his nephew a serious look on his face one that spoke of death. "We need to deal with those so called Gods that dared to go against us."

"Oh, don't worry Hades I have a plan for the Powers." Ares eyes were aflame as he thought of the plan he came up with for the Powers. "First we need to win back our Champions and close the portals to the demon realms."

The Powers that Be were the ones that allowed the portals to be opened and demons to come into this world to do whatever they pleased just for some balance. There was no balance only evil against a few Champions of good. Ares was going to show them what happens when someone misses with the Olympians.


End file.
